Bet
by hpets
Summary: Oneshot, AU Harry has a new friend she's essentric and has recently been captured by the new Dark Lord, what is she to do. ps don't own harry potter blah blah blah blah blah


The room was filled with people sitting comfortably on benches at four long tables that reached almost to the end of the room. They stopped at a platform where another table stood horizontal to the others that if you saw them from above they would look like bar graphs. If you looked up you could see the beautiful, clear night sky through invisible rafters that stretched across the ceiling. The people sitting at the long tables where all wearing flowing black robes and some even wore pointed hats, they were the students. The people sitting at the raised table in front of all these children were all of different ages wearing various assortments of clothing. The old man in the middle stood from his golden high backed chair and raised his glass, taping a fork against it to get the attention of the loud students in front of him.

"Before we rush off for a long nights rest, I would like to back a few announcements," He said in a loud voice that commanded attention and made you think of your grandfather at the same time, "Firstly, Mr Filch the care taker has asked me to remind you that there is no magic in the corridors between classes and the list of banded items has been updated to include the new product from WWW, invisible paint. Also there is a new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor joining us this year as Professor Hasta decided he could no longer teach the subject, Professor Potter."

The students clapped politely as the new professor rose from his seat then sat quickly down, trying to avoid the eager stares of the young teenage girls.

"As we are now fed and watered," The old man, we can now regocnise as the headmaster continued " then the prefects shall escort the younger years to their common rooms, and to bed with you all." He exclaimed and waved his hands at the students as they rose contently to venture to their beds.

The Headmaster sat as he watched the students exit then he and the rest of the teachers rose heading for the staff room to discuss a few last minute matters and to introduce the newest staff member.

An ash blonde girl made her way out of the shadows and walked up behind the new professor as he rose out of his seat. She lightly pulled his long dark ponytail to get his attention and walked with him out of the great hall.

This is a random one shot that's AU from the Harry Potter series, as the characters aren't really them selves, and there's a new one. It is based on a story I was thinking up, but knowing me I will never finish it even if I started writing it.

Anyway hope you like it.

Ps I can't spell.

She sat stationary bound in the chair as the two tall bulky men stood in the door way watching her, and waiting for their superior to start questioning, or torturing. The door creaked as it was opening and a dark hood covered a talk slim man stepped in his face. She looked up as the man stepped in front of her.

"So you're Mr Potter's little friend" he smirked looking her over.

She started blankly at him and blinked tilting her head to the side.

"Answer me, when I speak to you!" he exclaimed, slightly unnerved by her expression, "Cruico" he screamed at her raising his. She screamed throwing her head back and scrunching her eyes shut, not really caring to show the pain. He smirked and lifted the curse chuckling under his breath.

"You going to talk, or do I have to do that again?" he asked

She looked at him with her head tilted, then blinked

"Owww," she said sarcastically, "That hurt."

He looked at her incredulously astonished by her comment, the prisoners didn't usually react like this. Pulling his composure back, he leaned down to looked straight in the eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" he questioned trying to read her expression.

"Um, " she raised her eyebrows and looked at the damp ceiling, "Should I know who you are?" she asked rolling her head around to look back at him.

He frowned and stood back up, " I am the Dark Lord" he said pulling his back straighter and looking menacing.

"Oh" she said looking at him up and down, " That's nice"

"What, you dare to mock me" the man hissed in a low voice

"No, I just don't care" she replied flexing her toes and leaning back in the chair.

"Cruico" he screamed pointing his wand at her, this time she sat rigidly, without a sound and continued to look at him blankly.

"That wasn't very nice" she said after he had lifted the curse, "It hurts an awful lot."

The 'Dark Lord' was getting annoyed at the way the girl before him, she didn't seem to care that he could kill her at any moment, nor that she could be tortured into insanity.

He stood tall in front of her, "What are the orders plans?" he growled

She blinked and looked up at him "Order, um can I have a sandwich, please, peanut butter would be nice. " She replied smiling up at him.

"I did not ask you what you would like to eat," he hissed getting angrier by the seconded, "I asked what the Order of the Phoenix plans were,"

"And why would I tell you that?" she quired

"Because I could kill you if I so choose, your life is in my hands" He growled out.

"Oh well, it's not like I really want to live anyway, I don't particularly care either way" she said, speaking as if she was talking about fruit over tea.

The man step back surprised at this answer, no one had ever said that before, by now who ever he had captured, would be grovelling at his feet, begging for mercy.

He snapped his fingers and one of the men standing by the door stepped up to him, "Get Meck." He demanded and the man walked swiftly out of the room to retrieve Meck.

Stepping back more he studied the girl. Right now it seemed she was attempting to eat a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face, but so far she had been unsuccessful in her to grasp it in her teeth. He looked at her more closely and smiled at her ruggered appearance. He had made sure his minions had ruffed her up a bit before he got here to question her. The right sleeve of her robe was torn and hung off her shoulder, there was a patch of blood that smeared her cheek. The rest of her clothing was torn in various places, some revealing a cut or bruise. Her foot twitched every now and again, a sign that she had been under the criticus curse for too long.

The door opened again as the large man lead in a smaller one with black beady eyes and an dark urban beard. The man was bald. He smirked as he entered then looked back at the girl.

"My Legimus master, Meck here, will unveil all your secrets, unless you want to talk now, that is" he smirked smugly at the girl, who looked up and shrugged.

"What ever" she said looking over at the short man, who with his master's nod conjured up a chair and sat in front of her. Pulling out his wand he uttered the spell and dived into her mind. He expected her to start screaming as the man invaded her mind, but she did not such thing, her face was as blank as if was when he came in and her steady gaze rested on the man that sat rigidly in front of her.

The Dark Lord watched as his minion stiffened and jerked, like he was trying to break free, but his eyes stayed locked on to hers. Then suddenly, ten minutes after he first started the spell he jerked back, as if her was burned and fell out of his chair trembling. He crawled back on his hands staring with his mouth open and eyes wide, he then realised his minion was terrified by the girl sitting in front of him. His head snapped around to look at the girl, who was wearing a sadistic smirk on her pale face.

Meck, crawled to the door then bolted out screaming bloody murder. The girl continued to smirk at the door when it slammed shut behind him. The Dark lord stared at the girl.

"What did you do," he demanded, almost yelling in her face. She looked up at him and the smirk changed gracefully into an innocent, yet slightly evil smile, she raised her eyebrows, " I just gave him a taste of the real world, was that wrong," she pouted like a small child. The Dark Lord fumed, "Cruico" he screamed and watched as the girl convulsed violently under his powerful spell.

…

Harry sat calmly in the chair to the left of Albus Dumbledore in front of the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was speaking franticly about how they could go about saving Harry's best friend Addiline White, or Addy as she liked to be called. She had gone missing a day ago from the Hogs Head in Hogsmead. She was a key element in the defeat of the new Dark Lord and new all the Orders secrets.

Harry stood up and called the attention of the room by blasting a vase with his wand. Those present stopped in their tracks and looked at the vase then at the calm man that stood in front of them.

"Everyone calm don, all is not lost, she has only been missing for a day" he spoke in a firm voice.

"But, she knows every thing, we have to get her back" shouted Ron from the back.

Harry scolded at him, "You think she would give up all pur secrets?"

"Under the torture" Ron said sheepishly under Harry's hard glare.

"Mm you don't know her that well then" Harry said then looked around the room, " Has anyone any idea, of how we can get her back?"

Draco stood from his seat "You said to me just 10 minutes ago that she would probably waltz back in here sometime today" he challenged.

"Yes, that's true, but I wanted to put everyone's mind at ease until she got here"

"Oh so you think she can get back, from the clutches of the Dark Lord, by herself" Draco spoke offering a bet.

"Yes, I do" Harry spoke confidently

"Would you care to bet on it" Draco asked moving forward and away from the people who continued to talk, again.

"I would" Harry said holding out his hand, "100 gallons" Harry proposed.

Draco took his offered hand "It's a bet"

…

Addiline sat in her chair legs and arms crossed, looking at the door. She heard a sound coming from the end of the corridor and sat up straighter a smirk resting on her face. The Door slammed open as a group of people rushed in wands drawn.

She looked at them bemused and stood brushing off her rumpled clothes, facing the black haired man that moved towards her from the group.

"Took you long enough to get here" she said folding her arms and looking up at him, "I thought I might have had to walk out"

He smiled at her, "It looks like you had fun though" he said turning towards the huddled form in the corner, he was shivering and mumbling to himself.

"Aww leave poor Jimmy alone he just wasn't meant to be here, " she said in a baby pout walking up to the terrified man, she reached out her hand to him and brushed his shoulder. He jerked his head up to look at her with terrified eyes to see her innocent face, "GET AWAY FROM ME" he yelled scrambling alone the wall until he was as far as possible from her as he could be in the small room. The group that had come in with Harry, stared at her she stood up, "Well, what are we waiting for" she exclaimed, "Lets go"

They started their trip down the long corridor and Harry leaned over to speak to Addy, "You lost be a bet you know" he said

She smiled and looked at him, "Of course you did, why else would I still be here, if I didn't know you would bet on me" She giggled and skipped off down the corridor.

A new one shot, what do you think, please review.


End file.
